


Fuck

by greensilverserpent, Sora_Tadano



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 13:02:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20601215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora_Tadano/pseuds/Sora_Tadano
Summary: In more ways than one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: The first nine paragraphs are from Sora_Tadano written before this year. The rest was written 2019-09-21 07:05am to 07:14am & 2019-08-21 01:29pm to 01:48pm by greensilverserpent.  
Inspiration: I so wanted to see how this story would go on.

It had been ages since middle school and Niou had not expected to ever meet any of the rivals again. And yet this new customer did resemble Seigaku's captain down to the ever-present frown to a scary degree.

''What may I fix you up with?'' Niou asked, trying to stay professional. He had a job to do after all.

''Whiskey. Straight.''

''Here you go.'' Niou sat the glass down on the bar.

A nodded thanks followed by a careful sip of his drink. 

Niou studied the man once more and decided to ask, ''Bad day?''.

''Exceptionally.''

Niou grimaced. 

''That bad?''

''Yes.''

Noticing the glass had already been drained, Niou eyed the man's condition. Despite the heavy liquor he didn't seem to be inebriated yet. He wasn't doing this for the first time.

''One more?''

''Hit me.''

Definitely not the first time.

A few more glasses followed and the former way too straight line of the back finally slumped a little. 

''I think I should stop.''

Niou smiled.

''Rare to see someone knowing when to quit.''

The smile was returned, gently.

''Rare to see a barkeeper not trying to make a fast buck.''

Niou grinned.

''You know, I'd rather have customers coming back and not in holding cells.''

They looked at each other silently for long moments. Much longer than Niou would have given anyone with that much alcohol in his blood credit for.

''When's the end of your shift?''

''Almost here.''

Niou wasn't sure why he was telling the truth but somehow this felt right in scarily many ways.

''May I wait?''

A way out. How gentlemanly. Niou hadn't had such a male in ages.

''Yes.''


	2. Chapter 2

When Niou sluggishly opened his eyes the next morning it took him exactly five seconds for the first swearword of the day to escape.

''Fuck.''

''And good morning to you, too.''

The rather amused tone came from the general direction of the bathroom. Niou blinked then tried to adjust his lying position until he could see the door of said room, encountering a rough pile of clothing and another - if smaller - one of what seemed to be used bottles of lube as well as condoms. Finishing his exploration his eyes came to rest on his apparently lover's face. Again, Niou had a hard time believing it and did it justice with what came natural to him.

''Fuck.''

''I believe we already did.''

The amused tone had not ebbed but the man himself was finally coming closer. Close enough to touch if Niou should decide to do so.

''You're a bastard, you know.''

''On which grounds this time?''

''You knew all along it was me and you couldn't make a single sound, could you?''

''I was not under the impression to not have been recognized.''

''You were also supposed to have been drunk.''

''I told you I know when to quit.''

''Yeah, sure. At least you got it up.''

''That is still a myth. Just being drunk does not dictate one's stamina.''

''Oh please. Look at this! Do you really think we would have used up so many bloody condoms - not counting the lube, mind you - while you were drunk?''

''You're an exceptional lay.''

''And anyway I… What did you just say?''

''That I'm not against doing this again, if you're interested.''

''If I'm interested? Tezuka, I'm sore in places I can't even name. And I'm fucking damn happy about it!''

Tezuka didn't comment but waited for the obvious rush of words to ebb. 

''Who topped anyway? I mean, I know I'm fucking sore but you can't have taken me that many times. Not even with my broken-in ass.''

''We switched.''

''I was allowed to take you and I don't remember?''

''It would seem that way.''

''Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!''

''Are you done?''

''Never. I need at least two more fucks for this fuck-up to not fucking hurt so much anymore. I finally got to fuck you and I can't remember!''

''That's a lot of fucks.''

''Think we're really going to do it again?''

''If you're not busy.''

''I always have the day off. Besides, I'm also not working tonight. I only do part-time. What about you?''

''I lost my job yesterday. Just before coming into the bar.''

''Sorry.''

''It's alright. Seems I've gotten something better in return.''

''Better?''

''Depending on the condition of that ass of yours.''

''My ass is fine, thank you.''

''Then maybe we should continue, just to make sure. Though we seem to be out of condoms.''

''But we still have lube, right?''

''Yes.''

''I'm not objecting if you're not. But you're not getting away again after this. You're fucking is way too good, you know.''

''Maybe a few lessons in etiquette would also not be amiss.''

''Only while you're up my ass.''

''As the damsel wishes.''

''Hey! I'm not a damsel! Ahhhhh, fuck!!!!!!''

Tezuka smiled.

This would indeed be the best day he'd ever had after being let go. No matter how often it would happen in the future, Niou would certainly not leave his side ever again. That ass was his. And his alone.


End file.
